Increasingly, vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with a wide array of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can include hardware and software capable of determining the location of the vehicle. Telematics units can also wirelessly transmit and receive data communications, such as vehicle operational and configuration data, as well as vehicle location, via wireless communications. Recipients of these communications can include call centers that then process the received information and provide a variety of services in response. One example of a service provided by the call center could be vehicle tracking in the event of a vehicle theft. Telematics units also commonly have the ability to interface with the drivers or other occupant's cell phone via technologies such as Bluetooth to provide hands-free calling and music to the vehicle audio system.